trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown of Titans (SS)
The Showdown of Titans was a fierce battle in late 2315 between two major faction leaders, Azereiah of the Thryn Monarchy, and Comr4de of the Terran Gossamer Technocracy. It took place in the SS Galaxies. Event The event, in the words of Thryn pilot Master Artificer, who was also involved in the conflict: "I tried to deal some damage to the turrets, but I think each turret massed over me >_> I tackled, but Comr4de put his bucket into full reverse, and soon Azer found himself 13km away from the fight, and if I tried to disengage I was dead. I died anyways, nuke gutted the top and bottom of me ship, but the front armour did soak up a few of his main guns shots until I realized it might be unwise to stand off his bow xD Once he scrolled out and got a missile lock on me I was dead! xD Well played. o7 With my 2.1k mass ship out of commission, the 194k mass ship quickly crumpled under 15 minutes of relentless bombardment. I followed the trail of wrecked docked reactors and point defence guns back to the fight and witnessed the end of it." Comr4de challenged anyone in the SS Galaxies to beat his new heavy cruiser and the pride of TGT's Zyklon Fleet, [[ZF Benjamin Garrison|ZF Benjamin Garrison]]. Azereiah of Thryn responded to the challenge. About a week later, they came together and began their duel. Master Artificer tackled the larger Vergeltung-class, using unique shield drain beams to keep pace with the turret fire from the Garrison while reporting shield data to Azereiah, who had sustained damage to his sensors and could not render the target. Eventually Comr4de caught on and used maneuvering to separate the Thryn pilots. He changed his focus and caught Artificer off guard, getting a good burst into the Washtenaw with the hull mounted heavy cannons. Startled, the pilot pulled away from the bristling front arc. Comr4de then did the "zoom out" trick and acquired target locks on the Wash while it was on the ship's flanks, and after being hit by two of the heavy nukes, the Washtenaw lost thruster control and power. Comr4de lined up another front arc salvo, and with the armour depleted from the previous blows, the Washtenaw broke apart. In the end, the Garrison's sheer firepower prevailed, slamming and ripping into the brittle Hydrangea-class Heavy Cruiser that Azer had chosen to take on Comr4de with. Azer managed to make it out with his life, but the ship was beyond repair and was subsequently scrapped. Aftermath Before the death of Artificer, the firepower of the Hydrangea did manage to drop Comr4de's shields below 25%, and the Washtenaw's frigate sized punch did cause havoc among Comr4de's docked entities. It is belived that the camera jerking caused by the undocking is what made Comr4de switch his strategy and separate the two ships to deal with them one at a time. Due to Azereiah's sensor blindness and Artificer's inexperience, they did not catch onto the changing situation and were ultimately destroyed. The Washtenaw should have been crippled by the turrets from the Garrison minutes into the fight but was not. It should not have taken the main battery of the 220k mass ship to deal with the 2.1k mass threat. It is thought that perhaps some of the turrets were not activated, like the turrets in the rear which are seen to not have moved when studying the picture taken before Comr4de left the scene. It is also thought that perhaps they were set to fire at selected and were blazing away at the Thryn capital ship, ignoring the skirmisher outright. It could also be that the turrets were partial or full Ion, while the Washtenaw is first and foremost an armour tanker. It is known that Comr4de's shields did drop completely at some point as he remarked that while he did have minor hull scoring, it wasn't anything worth fussing about. Statistics Vessels Present Thryn Monarchy # Hydrangea-class Heavy Cruiser, SS-003, piloted by Azereiah, 194k mass units. Severely damaged and eventually salvaged. # Washtenaw-class Skirmisher, piloted by Master Artificer, 2.1k mass units. Evaporated during reboot, no blocks recovered. Terran Gossamer Technocracy # Vergeltung-class Heavy Cruiser, ZF Benjamin Garrison, piloted by Comr4de, 220k mass units. Minor scrapes to the paint, damage and loss of at least two turrets (confirmed) and minor damage to some of the others in the front (level of damage unknown). RESULT: Terran Gossamer Technocracy victory.Category:Major Events